The purpose of these studies is to better understand the mechanisms leading to nighttime worsening of asthma. This study is specifically focusing on the role of circadian rhythm in circulating cortisol and catecholamines, activation of eosinophil and lymphocytes, and enhanced secretion of cytokines. These changes will be correlated with changes in pulmonary function.